


Of all the stars in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Amazing Saturday, SHINee
Genre: M/M, alternatively titled i gush about kibum for 5 minutes straight, listen I just think theyre cute together, stream cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanhae and Kibum meet, and for Hanhae the sun is no longer the thing that blinds him the most.





	Of all the stars in the sky

Hanhae stared. He knew he was staring. Yet he couldn’t tear his face away. Hanhae knew the other was handsome, he had seen his face countless times, but nothing had prepared him for the way he was even more stunning in the light of day, and how his features glowed under the morning sun. When Hanhae applied for amazing saturday he never expected to get the gig, let alone be in the presence of such huge stars.

There was Girl’s Day Hyeri - a bright and bubbly girl with an incredible feisty side and an even more incredible 2 million instagram followers, along with famous comedians such as Park Narae and Moon Seyoon.

 

But one person stood out even in this crowd of giants.

 

Someone who was shaking the foundations of his world merely by existing.

 

Key, or Kim Kibum, singer, dancer, rapper, actor and comedian, and now Hanhae’s co-worker.

 

“Hanhae! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Key, but please call me Kibum,”

 

Hanhae continued to stare, muttering a quiet “thank you” and a “you too” but never breaking eye contact. Kibum gripped his hand a little tighter and grinned, something like mirth appearing in the corners of his eyes.

 

“And by the looks of it we’re going to get on like a house on fire.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanhae was doomed. It had been roughly 2 months since they first started filming and Kibum was right, they were indeed getting on like a house on fire. On set they constantly bickered and fought, hitting each other playfully when they found something particularly funny, and generally behaving like 5 year olds. Their banter was constant, never letting up. They were marathon runners refusing to quit, always trying to one up each other in a desperate attempt to find a winner.

 

But the truth was that they were both losers in this war.

 

Hanhae could feel it. Behind every insult they threw was something more. Something unspoken. Something that they both refused to acknowledge. It was seen in their touches and the way they lasted just a second too long. It was seen in their messages, a constant barrage of jokes and questions, as each party desperately tried to uncover the secret that they themselves were also hiding.

 

He was falling, and he was certain he was dragging down Kibum with him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanhae was in love. He had fallen in love with an angel and a demon simultaneously. Kim Kibum was nothing short of a demigod, and yet he was probably the most human person of all. Hanhae admired how he was kind without trying to be, how much he made him laugh and how talented he was. The boy shone naturally, success and fame etched into his dna. He was born to perform and struggled to leave his on-stage persona behind some days.

But he was often stubborn, refusing to accept that he was wrong even when Hanhae is showing him a literal photo of a spider which does indeed have 8 legs. He was also jealous at times, but those moments went almost as quickly as they came. The jealousy hurt the most, because it reminded Hanhae of the tightrope that they had been treading for close to 6 months now.

Not dating but definitely more than friends. Not lovers, but almost certainly in love.

Just Hanhae and Kibum.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanhae was shaking. His hand was grasped tightly around Kibum’s hand like letting go would cause the ground beneath him to crumble. Kibum always had this effect on him. The ability to change his reality with a single word, a single touch. He begged for the other to say something, to end his suffering once and for all. Hanhae had grown tired of their dance, the way they had been tiptoeing around each other without ever closing the gap. He wanted Kibum or nothing at all, yet in this moment he was regretting the very thing that had led him to this moment.

 

“I can’t do this anymore,” stated Hanhae, turning to face Kibum. He watched as his expression changed from mild confusion into worry.

 

“Can’t do what?” asked Kibum.

 

“This,” Hanhae moved his arms for emphasis, “Us,”

 

“Us?” Kibum asked again. His voice faltered slightly, a sign that he had realised what Hanhae was talking about.

 

Hanhae grabbed his hand here, needing an anchor to hold him down as he spoke.

 

“Kim Kibum… I am in love with you, and I know you love me too,” Hanhae spoke softly, barely above a whisper, “And I can’t keep pretending that I don’t know this because I want you so, so much and it’s driving me insane.”

 

And here they were. Neither moving. The atmosphere was thick, the quiet sound of their breaths cutting through it like knives. Hanhae could feel his heart beat against his chest, the movement suddenly becoming painful as he waited and waited and waited for an answer.

 

“Jung Hanhae I have been in love with you since the very first day, and I was a fool for thinking I could ever be anything less than yours,” choked out Kibum, tears rolling down his face.

 

Hanhae breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Date me?” asked Hanhae, raising an eyebrow as he felt them return to normal.

 

“Keep looking at me like that and I might just marry you,” smirked Kibum, leaning down to finally close the gap.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanhae was shaking from laughter. His chest and cheeks ached and he was struggling to breathe. After they had become official it hadn’t taken long for the rest of the crew to find out, and their relationship became the base for most of the jokes in the staff room. Apparently they had bets on how long it would take for their “hankibum” to finally get it together.

Hyeri won. Of course Hyeri won. She had been clued on from the start, mocking Hanhae with a raise of her eyebrows every time he so much as looked at the Kibum.

Speaking of Kibum, the other was sitting across the room, leaning against his chair casually. He look ethereal, short black hair accentuating his features, with a confidence that emanated around him like energy from a star. He was the sun. He was the galaxy. He was born of stardust, with the might of a planet confined into the body of a man.

Hanhae had fallen in love with the universe, and with it the universe fell in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I bullshitted this in an hour i swear but I had fun with it so enjoy  
> Hankibum are CUTE someone had to start it i guess  
> I miss amasat :(


End file.
